This invention relates to a magnifying device, and more particularly to a magnifying device adapted for adjustable attachment to a hand-held implement.
It is known to attach magnifying glasses to hand-held instruments such as marking devices and cutting tools to provide to the user an enlarged image of the field of operation of the surface or substrate being worked on. In order for the magnifying glass to provide the sought effect however, the subject surface and the user's eye must be on the optical axis of the magnifying glass. Such alignment is difficult because of the varying orientation and distance of separation the subject surface may have with respect to the user's eye. Although adjustably mounted magnifying glasses have been described for securing such needed optical alignment under diverse conditions of use, the adjusting means have been cumbersome and expensive.
Because magnifying glass devices would be utilized primarily in applications involving close tolerances, the requisite steadiness of hand manipulation becomes a significant problem. Although means for providing stabilizing support to the hand under the implement would be desirable, most such means would interfere with the maneuveability of the implement or may in other ways impair its functionality.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a magnifying device adapted for adjustable attachment to a hand-held implement.
It is another object to provide an inexpensive device of the aforesaid nature having a magnifying glass capable of positional adjustment.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a device as in the foregoing object having stabilizing means adapted to interact with the user's hand.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.